


Mystic Messenger One Shots and Scenarios

by ellelurys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Bullying, Catboys & Catgirls, Character Death, Cheating, Cosplay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellelurys/pseuds/ellelurys
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE!
Relationships: Character X Reader - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE!

REQUEST ARE OPEN JUST COMMENT HERE ON THE FIRST PAGE.

TELL ME IF WHAT SCENARIO YOU WANTED AND I'LL DO EVERYONE(including rika,v,saeran) 

IF ONE SHOT TELL ME THE (Character) X READER OR (Character x Character) AND THE PLOT YOU WANT

x Neko Reader  
x Bullied Reader  
x Dying Reader  
etc.....

Tell me if it's romantic relationship or platonic  
Angst or Fluff

I can write slight lemon(lime) but i don't do full lemons!

Optional : You can gave me a title and can add a song

I ALSO WRITE HERE MY OWN IDEAS!!

I'LL TRY MY BEST!!!!

Follow me on wattpad:Ellelurys


	2. Cuddles [Scenario]

🍓RAY🍓  
•This babie loves cuddling!!  
•Loves smelling you  
•Play with your hair  
•Sings you a song/lullaby  
•He accidentally touch your ass one time and now he's scared because you might get mad but you told him it's fine  
•Cuddles on Garden  
•Kisses your forehead

🍓SAERAN🍓  
•Loves Teasing you  
•Will put he's hands all over your body  
•Leaves Hickeys   
•He loves when you're flushed  
•Kisses your nose  
•When you're already on bad mood,he's gonna be really sweet  
•Plays with your hair  
•He braids it

🍓707🍓  
•Loves cuddling 707%  
•He loves cuddle while he's working  
•He love you being on Top  
•Kiss your face non-stop  
•Tells you how much he loves you  
•Look at you straight on the eye to say "I love you" 

🍓ZEN🍓  
•Cuddles after he comes from work  
•Whenever he didn't got the role,you cuddle him and he will cry  
•Loves putting his head on your tiddy  
•The hand is going somewhere  
•Kiss your head while saying how beautiful you are  
•BEAST RELEASH

🍓YOOSUNG🍓  
•Always turn red  
•He's the small spoon  
•You headpat him  
•You tried to put his hand somewhere on your body and he ended up very flush

🍓JUMIN🍓  
•His hands are all over your body  
•Neck kisses  
•Workship your body  
•Cuddles sometimes in the office but Jaehee always coming  
•Cuddles after he's done with work  
•Ties you with red ribbons 

🍓JAEHEE🍓  
•You're always the one who initiate first  
•Cuddles while drinking coffee and eating cake  
•Sometimes cuddles while watching Zen's performance   
•You love putting your head on her tiddy  
•Kisses your face  
•The hands are going somewhere

🍓V🍓  
•Workship you  
•He doesn't want his body to be seen so you tease him of pulling his sweatshirt up  
•Feels really embarrased and put his face on you neck  
•Kisses your neck all over  
•You love playing with his mint hair

🍓RIKA🍓  
•Extremely loves kissing your lips  
•Her lips is so sweet  
•Whenever she reminds her trauma,you always cuddles her until she gets better  
•You two loves tickling each other  
•Eye contact


	3. Fever (Jumin x V) Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request By : DD_Blaster Glitter  
> Request On : AO3

V'S POV

Tommorrow is the 5th RFA party.It's the 2nd party that organized by MC

Unlike the first party MC held,this one is a huge party so everything is so hectic.

My body is feeling really cold so i touch my forehead

Oh god....i have a fever

I didn't have any good sleep and i missed my meals for these past months.I thought i can handle it

I need to take meds and sleep so i will be better tommorrow already

~RFA PARTY~

JUMIN'S POV

"Mr Han,V is finally here" I looked at the entrance then i saw a mint haired man

"V" I offered him a glass of wine

"Jumin the party is just starting and you're already drinking" There he goes again scolding me

"It's fine i don't have any plans to be drunk" He takes the wine and we cheers together

"Good Afternoon Everyone" I saw MC on stage.The party is starting.

There is many business man that talking to me and V. I don't really mind but V is acting weirdly

"V are you okay?" He's looking pale 

"Yeah of course.Excuse me i'm going to the bathroom" He escape quickly.I wanna go with him but another man came to talk to me

V's POV

My body feels really heavy.....

Everyone works hard for this.I don't wanna be burden to them.I need to get better

As i about to take my medicine out my head starts spinning and everything turns pitch black

JUMIN's POV

I ordered Assistant Kang to handle these people that won't stop interviewing me.

"Where's V?" I asked to myself.I have a bad feeling about this

I finally found the restroom.As i open the door,i saw V

....lying there

"V...."

I froze.I don't have any trauma but this is making me scared

I kneel to make him sit.I touch his forehead and he's burning 

"Oh god V..." I called my bodyguards to come here to help me 

"Jumin what happened?I heard there is a emergency" MC and other RFA members except Jaehee come with the bodyguards

"V has a fever and he collapsed" They all looked at V whose sitting at the corner

"Take him to the Hospital now Jumin.Leave the party to us" Yoosung said

"Alright.MC please excuse me.If you need anything,ask Assistang Kang" She nodded

"Yes trust fund kid leave it to us.Take care of V" Zen said and i just nodded

On our way to the hospital,i notice that my hands are shaking.

"Mr Han, are you okay?You look quite pale" Driver Kim ask me.I look at my face on the rear view mirror and he's right.I'm kinda pale

"No...i'm okay" I tried to calm myself

I'm really worried about V.When i got a fever,i didn't collapsed.Is it normal?

We finally got into the hospital after 8 minutes then we rushed V to the emergency room

It didn't take long before V came out of the emergency room

"Are you his family?" When the doctor came out of er,i immedietly stood up

"I'm his friend.How's the patient" My hands are really cold right now

"He's fine now.It looks like he doesn't get enough sleep and skipping his meals.He just needs a good  
rest" I sigh in relieve. "Excuse me Sir.The patient is now transferring to the private room" I nodded and followed her

After few minutes...

"Go to my penthouse for a moment and get me a spare clothers for me and V" I ordered my Bodyguard

I calm down but my hands are still quite shaking.When will he wake up?

While looking at V,i feel asleep...

"Jumin?" I wake up when someone is touching my hair "What happened?" I saw V infront of me

"V,why are you standing?Go back to bed" I dragged him to the bed

"Jumin..?" When he's now lying on the bed i started to tell him what happened

"What happened to the party?" V said panicked.

"The party is fine.They can handle it." He sigh 

"I dissapoint everyone again" He bow his head

"Apparentely,you collapsed due to fatigue" And he even looks suprise? "Seriously V,what are you doing to your body?You're not sleeping and you're missing your meals!" I sigh.V is really stubborn

"And you didn't even tell us that you're sick?! You coulve just tell me and i'll handle the RFA!" I can't help to raised my voice

"Jumin please calm down and let me explain" V said in his usual calm voice "Let just get out of here first.Let's go to your penthouse" 

"Why just not here?You will get better here" I asked puzzle why he wants to get out of hospital

"I'm fine.I'm more comfortable resting at place i know" Seriously,when i can say no to him?

I asked the doctor if V can be discharge. The doctor refuse but V is being pushy and the doctor say yes at the end

The doctor gave me a suppository and i need to gave it to V tonight and tommorrow

We got to the penthouse and i get V to the guest room

"I gonna get the suppository first" I get the suppository ready at the kitchen

I got back and i saw V lying in the bed.He looks so weak

"I'm sorry Jumin" I ignore it and start enjecting the suppository to him

I saw a drop of water on V's arm.I look up to see where it came from

"Jumin..." I looked at V

He looks worried.The drop of water..

is from my eyes.. 

"Can you take care of yourself?!" I slightly raise my voice.I'm really scared and worried that i let go of my emotion

I was suprise when he hug me

"I...saw a side of you haha" Why is he laughing?! Can't he see that how scared and worried i am?

He let go of the hug "I'm gonna take care of myself from now on.Please don't worry anymore"


End file.
